


天才

by blurryyou



Series: 为人 / Being Human [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一天深夜，Tony Stark在自己的工作间里发现了一个人，一个他既陌生又熟悉的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	天才

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413053) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> 授权  
> Blurry,
> 
> Yes, totally, that would be completely cool with me! If you like a clearer version to translate, I've put all of my human!Jarvis stories on Ao3, where they're all cleaned up, edited, and in one case, expanded. The link to the series is here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/19765 And it currently has five (soon to be six!) stories.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> ~Jaune Chat

** Genius **

“你他妈的是谁？”

Tony真的不如从前那么喜欢惊喜了，尤其此刻他穿着的不是自己的钢铁侠盔甲而是汗衫，正打算花上至少六个小时改造一台引擎，直到它触犯七个州的法律。

上述惊喜就是站在他的工作间里那个男人，瘦瘦高高，蓝眼睛，暗金色头发，穿着一套属于Tony的西装（他什么时候放了一套在工作间里？是小辣椒放的，一定是），光着脚，交叉双腿坐在他的工作台上，看起来有点儿迷茫。

“抱歉，先生。”

他就说了四个字，根本算不上什么解释，但是那个嗓音……过去十年里，Tony几乎每天都能听到那个嗓音，最近这两年里一些特别紧张、一触即发的情况下更是常常听到。

、“Jarvis？”Tony几乎能感觉自己下巴快掉了。

“不得不说的确是我，先生。”

Tony眨眨眼然后走到工作台边，他伸出手去确认。没错，一个大活人Jarvis。

“Loki。他想给您找点茬子，”Jarvis解释说。“他知道我们一起工作，知道我负责您的安保工作，还负责操作您的钢铁侠盔甲。于是他把我从电路里拽了出来，然后把我丢在这里。他说他相信您会发现其中的乐趣。”

Jarvis有一双表现力惊人的手，Tony很容易就想像出Loki（混蛋）发动魔法的景象，摄像头变作了眼睛，存储器变作了头脑，马达变形化作了肉体。然而，完美地挑起的眉毛则一定来自Jarvis的自主学习程序，因为那弧度恰如其分地切合每次Tony又干出什么惊人之举时他使用的口气。

“我的功能被极大地限制了，先生。我正在尝试适应自己的新配置。”他继续说，如同他每次纵容Tony疯狂跳脱的要求时那般镇定自如。

作为科学家的Tony想要拷问他忠诚的AI管家直到他找出究竟发生了什么，以及怎样才能恢复（只有上帝才知道如果没有Jarvis他要怎么操纵钢铁侠盔甲或者运转Stark大厦），但是想想看他面对的是神祇和魔法，如果Loki没玩够那么一切都没法恢复原状，而等Loki玩够了，那不知道是什么时候了。

更善良的那一个Tony想知道，Jarvis如何能适应这个名为人类身体的单视角、两足直立、移动缓慢的容器。

“你感觉怎么样？”他问，说完就几乎笑了。多么荒谬啊，如果不是他从一开始就像是对着个活人一般对Jarvis讲话，那么这句问话就更滑稽了。今年他已经把自己接受奇异事务能力的份额用光了。

“正在缓慢调整。”Jarvis再次伸出自己的手，好奇地盯着自己的手看，在空中拍打。Tony认出这是自己常常做的一个动作，尽管Jarvis自己并没有发觉。

Tony把一块触摸板丢到Jarvis手下，他的表情顿时明亮开朗了。“啊，从外部操作有些许不同但是……”Jarvis尝试性地触摸屏幕，发现触摸板响应了他的动作之后他就放松了下来。尽管Jarvis的主程序没有在监控Stark大厦的电脑，但老的基础系统依然就位。Jarvis曾经可以操纵这些程序就如同将军指挥自己的部队。

不到十秒钟后，Jarvis也发现了，他抬起头高兴地看着Tony。

“我相信我已经可以着手我的替换程序了，先生。”

Tony大笑起来搂住Jarvis。“要不要我来给你介绍下咖啡和甜甜圈的美妙，然后我们再回来工作，让Loki知道他只不过是为自己制造了第二个给他捣乱的天才？”

Jarvis尝试地微笑起来，他还没能搞清楚怎么做表情。“好主意，先生。”

**\- END -**


End file.
